


The Good Guy

by clehjett



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Morning After, Self Confidence, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Smut, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: Sherry and Jake share feelings and insecurities after their first night together, opening up a door for a deeper relationship through a battle tested friendship





	The Good Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Jake has a plethora of character faults that he is more than aware of. Despite this and because of this, Sherry strives to see the good in him and coaxes it into the light.

“Well… Actually, you’re the first guy I’ve ever been with.” Sherry confessed with a light jerk of her shoulders, her mouth curved into a small smile as she cast her eyes to a side. The light blush across her cheeks, pale in comparison to the  colour they were before, made Jake’s chest give a little squeeze. He sat up  hastily and bent over like he felt a bit sick.

“ _ Shit _ ….” Jake muttered into a hand. His head shook and the half-scowl, half-grin on his face frightened Sherry.

“What?” Sherry asked, alarm bleeding into her voice. “ _ What _ ?” She demanded, sitting up to look closer at Jake’s increasingly sick face.

“Damn…nothing.” Jake replied dropping the hand to look at Sherry’s worried face. He took a moment to examine her eyes, framed by furrowed brows and agape pink lips, which he could just imagine how they might taste. He didn’t need to, he remembered, and could still taste them on his own, as he had just been ravaging those moments before.

Jake laughed soberly. Sherry stared at his sudden change in mood, more confused and quite concerned at the bitterness in his voice. “It’s just that--” His head flicked in a jerk of his chin. “I’m not someone you should be giving  _ that _ to…” Jake finally said. His eyes clouded over as he scowled at his hands in mock amusement. All of a  sudden , he felt immensely guilty; over taking Sherry’s innocence so lightly. She was pure and good – an angel. She had saved him so many times over, and saved him from his dark ways. She taught him how to fight for goodness and hope and leave behind his cynical take on the world. And here he was, throwing aside all  _ that _ and taking her anyway in a moment of passion. 

_ Jake, you idiot _ … How foolish of him not to think of her. Her needs and wishes. Sure, she had wanted him; in the moment. But she shouldn’t need him. He should’ve stopped himself. Jake cringed and covered his eyes in pain.

Sherry was silent and still beside him. She stared at Jake for a quiet moment and waited for him to look up at her. Her expression was a cloud of disapproval.

“What?” Jake said petulantly.

“I know you may think that you don’t deserve good things…that you think yourself someone who doesn’t deserve anything. You may not be a saint, and you may have done things in the past that deserve judgement. But don’t for a moment think that you don’t deserve happiness…or love.” Sherry whispered. Jake could only stare at her and listen in silence. 

“You may not be a  ‘ good guy ’ that runs around and saves the day, but you have saved  _ the world _ .” Sherry continued. “No one but us may know about it. And no one may know that you are a hero, but  _ you are mine _ .”

Jake blinked in surprise. The pounding in his chest gave a sharp lurch and he bent his head away from Sherry to laugh to himself silently. Sherry frowned. “You think I’m  _ funny _ ?”

“Ha…” Jake sighed, smiling slightly at her pained look. “N ah .” Jake lifted a hand and brushed a lock of stray golden hair away from her cheek to cup it. At his touch, her eyes softened, and their eyes locked. For once, and only with her, Jake’s steely orbs were gentle and warm. He whispered, “I think  _ you’re amazing _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like this to be part of something larger but i havent touched RE5 in so long and can't remember half the shit i came up with. 
> 
> this is just real sweet fluff for myself to indulge in. Shery always being the good person. 
> 
> [Me Tumbles](https://clehjett.tumblr.com/)
> 
> KUDO AND SUBSCRIBE :D
> 
> Comment to tell me I’m doing good
> 
> P. S. I do not consent to my work being reposted or used in any capacity elsewhere without my permission  
Please do not repost or use my works in any ‘unofficial apps’


End file.
